Perfect Love
by QuietKills
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are dating, but Kyoya stopped being Haruhi's best friend...instead Mori took his place?
1. Chapter 1

_Kyoya's thoughts are in italics_

(Kyoya's house – 5pm)

Haruhi was at Kyoya's house. Again. She thinks it was the fourth….no…fifth time that week. Currently they were sitting in his room, her on his lap at his desk. They were doing Haruhi's homework together – her homework that's going to be assigned about a month from now. Maintaining top of the class means giving yourself extra time to understand the concepts given, after all. Kyoya taught her that the first week after they started studying together. They had been dating about 3 months now.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked. "I have a question…" She sounded nervous, and trailed off at the end of her speech. Kyoya noticed this, and immediately started guessing at what was going through her head.

_Is she scared for the upcoming test? _

"It's not school related…it's about something else…"

_So it must be serious. Hmm, maybe it's because Ranka wants her home more often? _

"Kyoya, I may be nervous to tell you, but you're guessing is really off today. And yes, I can guess at what you're thinking."

_Damn. I must be getting really hungry._ Kyoya sighed in defeat. "Haruhi, I suggest you tell me before I decide to add this to your debt. After all, it's not nice to play with your boyfriend." He chose that moment to stop working, and move his hands from the books on the desks to hugging Haruhi's waist instead.

"Kyoya, I feel like we spend a lot of time together, but at the same time, you aren't really present when I'm here." Haruhi stated bluntly. Kyoya's mind went into overdrive. _I'm always here though, it's physically impossible for my mind to be here without my body. _Kyoya rose suddenly, tightening his grip on Haruhi's waist with his right hand, and moving his left to hold her under her knees, bridal style. He then moved her toward the bed and placed her on it before sitting down next to her. Kyoya turned towards Haruhi and stared at her with intense eyes, facial expression showing no emotion, before saying, "Haruhi. We've been dating for 3 months. You come over to my house regularly after school, and you're usually around me. How am I not here?"

Haruhi couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She hugged herself loosely, trying to find the right words in her head. "Obviously you're here, I can touch you." She pokes him in his toned abs to prove her point. "However, we talk little, and when we do talk it's just mindless drivel. There's no actual thought to it. I'm only telling you to let you know what's going on – you don't have to worry about it too much. I just thought you should be aware of it."

_She's lying. It bothers her, or else she wouldn't have brought it up. _He sighed inwardly. Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

-(**thisisabreakinthestory...cookiesarefoundhere**)-

(Haruhi's POV, time skip to her house - 8pm)

"Hey Mori?" Haruhi typed carefully, trying to find the best way to word her question. She was reclining in a chair in her living room, waiting for her dad to come home, and texting Mori while she waited. "Yes?" came the reply, almost instantly. "I was over at Kyoya's again…he seems more distant. I'm slightly worried." Haruhi looked at her text carefully. Mori was a good friend, and would understand what's going through her head. She sent the text finally, after deliberating whether she should really be that concerned. "I'm probably over-reacting anyways…right?" She typed a second message quickly, before he could respond.

Her phone rang, instead of buzzing with a reply. "Hello? Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked, surprised he chose to talk. "I want to tell you something. Don't tell Kyoya." Mori's voice didn't betray him. He sounded as stoic as ever. His hand was shaking though, and he paced nervously in his room.

"What is it?" Haruhi sounded confused. Very confused. Mori never made phone calls, and didn't speak many words, and couldn't understand why he would call her.

"I like you."

**A/N: So…MY FIRST FANFIC! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I ended abruptly, because I'm trying to make this actually be like a few chapters. Speaking of which, I'd love to know how I'm doing. I was really nervous about how long this was…but I think it's about medium for the type of fanfics I usually like to read :3 So, I don't expect reviews, because expectations will lead to me "borrowing" Tamaki's emo corner, but I'd love you forever :3 This fanfic…will be surprising. In addition, I'd like to mention Chibi-Chanx, because I read her story LOV3 and well...I'm hooked on this pairing now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Haruhi's POV, her house 8pm still**)

"Well, I like you too Mori-sempai, but why call me to tell me this?" Haruhi asked her question while leaning back in her favorite chair in her living room, feeling slightly sleepy from all the studying she did earlier that day with Kyoya.

"Haruhi. Call me Takashi. We've been friends for long enough." Mori stated this, but Haruhi heard the almost edge in his voice. _What is he thinking? He can't be mad, but then why….why does he sound like he's going to cry? _"Alright, Takashi. But, what is this about?" Haruhi tried to force her mind to think, despite the fact that she was so tired.

"Haruhi, I-I like you as more than a friend, and while I respect that you're dating Kyoya, I can't hide my feelings from you any longer." Takashi mentally cursed himself for stuttering because it showed weakness. He knew telling a girl in a relationship that he liked her would only lead to trouble, but it's Haruhi. If he didn't speak up, things would just spiral out of control for them both.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open hearing his words. Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. "Uh…" _How long has he liked me? _"Mori-I mean Takashi…" _I'm dating Kyoya. _

"Should I not have told you?" Takashi was now mentally kicking himself for speaking up. Obviously he had made poor Haruhi started and now things would be awkward between them.

"No, no. It's not that. It's definitely better that you told me. It's just…I'm dating Kyoya, and you know that. He wouldn't be happy if he knew…and the fact that you asked me not to tell him…" Haruhi trailed off again, lost in thought. _Does he want me to leave Kyoya? I love Kyoya…_

"I just wanted you to know. Don't leave Kyoya for me; I could never ask that of you." Mori stated calmly.

_Why would he tell me this, just after I was so bold with telling off Kyoya for neglecting me? _"Why choose to tell me now? Why would you tell someone who's in a relationship?" Haruhi couldn't fathom his true intentions, but resolved to make sure her relationship with either Takashi or Kyoya didn't change.

"I just wanted to tell you. It's bad to keep things inside." It had been eating away at Mori for two months now, and Hunny had even asked him what was wrong.

**(Next morning)**

"Hey Haruhi~" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, as they wrapped their arms around her in a group hug. "Get off me guys! I have to get to class" Haruhi struggled against their grip. "We do too; let's go together!" Somehow the twins were experts at dragging Haruhi along with them, even though she protested that she could walk by herself. Once safely inside class, Haruhi began reviewing the material for the upcoming lesson. She had gone over the material a few weeks ago with Kyoya. Checking to make sure class hadn't started yet, she opened her phone and sent a quick text to him "Hey, could you spare a moment sometime? I want to talk to you before club activities today."

Hikaru leaned to look over Haruhi's shoulder; his eyes widened when he read the text. "Hey Haruhi, is something wrong? Are you having boyfriend issues? DID HE HURT MY PRECIOUS TOY?" Hikaru's voice escalated as he spoke, ending in a bubble of anger. Kaoru stood up, and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. This simple act was enough for Hikaru to remember where he was, though it didn't quiet his anger.

"Hikaru, don't worry too much. I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend and last I checked, that isn't a crime. You're overreacting." Haruhi glanced at him enough to make sure he received her words, before returning to her notes.

Meanwhile, the girls in the classroom listened eagerly at this exchange between the two of them. They had already known Haruhi was dating the infamous Shadow King, but no one would have guessed that Hikaru was so protective...or that Haruhi was his toy. Their hearts were overwhelmed by this thought, and as class started, many resolved to later ask the Host Club for more information that day.

* * *

**(Lunch - Kyoya's POV)**

"You wanted to talk to me Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with slight curiosity. They were in the clubroom, in the back where none of the host members would immediately disturb them if they were to come in. Kyoya was taking inventory of their assorted costumes, and Haruhi was eating her lunch a safe distance away as to "not get any more disgusting filth on the costumes we as a club worked so hard to obtain."

"Yes, actually. A lot has happened lately, and I just felt like being around you. I don't want to neglect you or anything." Haruhi emphasized the word neglect, hoping he would take the hint.  
_Is she that mad? What happened to her? Oh shoot...this costume is ruined._ "Haruhi, if you want to talk, I'm here. You know that. I love you." Kyoya methodically worked, removing the offending costume, yet sounding like he was having a heartfelt conversation. Except he never looked at her once.

"I love you too Kyoya...it's just that the other hosts..." Haruhi trailed off, trying to finish her sentence with the right words. _Oh shoot. It's Tamaki isn't it._

"Did Tamaki badger you again?" Kyoya asked warily. _I swear, this girl needs to learn to defend herself. One day Tamaki is going to actually molest her and she won't be able to throw him off and then I'll have to..._

"Oh no! It's not Tamaki at all!" Haruhi said hurriedly. "It's just Takashi and Hikaru and lord knows who else..." She muttered the last part so that Kyoya wouldn't hear her incriminating her friends. Kyoya's ears picked up that she said something - he just couldn't quite figure out what. "What was that? You mumbled at the end." "Nothing" came the reply.

Kyoya's brow furrowed into itself as he stood in thought, browsing the costumes distractedly. _I do like her...but we really are falling apart. Are we falling apart? Or is something missing? What's WRONG with me?_

Suddenly, Kyoya was pulled out of his thoughts as Haruhi hugged him from behind. He could feel that she was crying lightly, from the wet spots through his clothes. They stood together, unmoving for the next 10 minutes.

Haruhi then turned Kyoya around and looked at him with her big brown eyes. _She hides her tears well, and she really is beautiful._ Kyoya gazed into her eyes, admiring everything from her glowing eyes to her small smile and soft lips.

Kyoya closed his eyes, trying to save the image in his head permanently, when he realized that Haruhi was kissing him. Gently, he leaned into her, putting his hands around her small waist and pulling her closer to him.

He broke the kiss first. "Do you mind if you miss the rest of your classes for the day? I can arrange it if you'd like to stay here…though you'll have to repay me." Kyoya whispered seductively in her ear, before starting a trail of kisses down from her ear to her collarbone. "Um, I think I'll be okay staying here." Haruhi managed to gasp out, before moaning in pleasure at his kisses.

Kyoya smirked at her response, before carefully starting to trace patterns on her neck with his tongue. His moves were swift and sharp, in predetermined spots, as he continued his kisses. Using his knowledge of the nervous system, he knew exactly where to kiss her and lick her to elicit the response he desired, all the while he texted a quick response to the school, explaining Haruhi was needed for club activities for the remainder of the day.

Haruhi was doing her best to hold in her moans, when suddenly all the pleasure stopped. She looked up at Kyoya in confusion. "We're moving to the couch." Kyoya explained. "And I did warn you that you're going to repay me for excusing me from class." With that final statement, he picked up Haruhi and carried her further into the back room, instead of out towards the familiar couches.

**(Switch to Haruhi's POV)**

Deeper inside the room was a couch, exactly like the rest of the ones in the front. "Tamaki only buys things in sets of 7, and being that not all of us use a couch, there are a few extras stored back here." Kyoya explained while placing her on the couch. "Now, my payment please."

"Kyoya...what do you want me to do?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused.

To explain, Kyoya pulled her on his lap, and shifted her so that she was right on his member, which was getting harder by the minute. Haruhi noticed this and blushed a deep red.  
"Kyoya-sempai...how should I um..." Her nervousness was easy to see through, not only from the fact that she didn't finish her question, but because she hadn't called him "Kyoya-sempai" in 3 months.

"Use your body."

Haruhi blushed deeper, as she realized what he was asking for. She wanted to do it, because it would make them closer, but thoughts of Takashi invaded her mind. Haruhi shivered at the memory of him confessing to her, and she realized that part of her had feelings for him, though she knew they weren't strong.

"Haruhi, I'd advise against keeping me waiting." Kyoya's voice brought her back to reality.

Haruhi shook her thoughts of Mori from her mind, and she shifted so that she faced Kyoya. "I love you." She stated simply, before kissing him.

The kiss escalated quickly, until Haruhi took advantage of a pause to invade Kyoya's mouth, exploring it with her tongue. As she explored his mouth, she started to undress him too.

The jacket came off. _I really do love him, but the idea of doing things to him...feels like I'm betraying someone close to me._

The tie was removed. _Like I'm not really close to Kyoya and I'm just having a sexual relationship with him._

The shirt was unbuttoned, and slipped out of. _I don't understand my feelings. I need to talk to someone about this, but it can't be Kyoya or Mori-I mean Takashi._

She ran her fingers up and down his body, exploring him with her fingers.

Kyoya pulled away from the kiss. "I want you, all of you." He stated clearly. "No, I'm sorry but not yet. I'm...not ready." Haruhi replied steadily.

Before Kyoya could object to all this teasing she was doing to his upper body, her hands unzipped his pants, and pulled them off, along with his boxers.  
_What am I doing? I tell him I'm not ready, and now what will he think?_ Haruhi's stomach twisted in knots as she tried to hide her nervousness. She was dangerously close to ruining the mood - which would likely start an argument between the two. She had to keep going.

"It's...my first time." He whispered softly, not looking at her.

"Mine too."

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this chapter is more than twice as long as the first one...and I sort of ended it at an awkward place. I wanted it to end, because I didn't want it to be incredibly long, and I had this much written for about 3 days now and felt you guys would hate me if I kept you waiting. :3 I'm hoping to update before Tuesday, because I have the next chapter partially written, but I promise not to make you guys wait more than a week! **

**By the way, I absolutely love everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed so far! All of you mean something special to me~**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Haruhi's POV)**

Haruhi slid downward, so that she wasn't sitting on Kyoya or the couch anymore. She sat on her knees, in between his legs, to get a better angle for her mouth as she started at the base and kissed her way upward.

At the tip, she wrapped her mouth around him entirely, tasting and licking him with her tongue. He tasted sweet, but also salty, and there was a hint of something she just couldn't describe. Haruhi felt awkward too, having something so awkward inside her mouth. It didn't taste bad though, so she kept going.

Kyoya sat rigid, trying to exercise control. Every part of him wanted to call out her name, to make her actually have sex with him, to make her his, and his alone. The pleasure flooding his brain was making it harder and harder to control himself. Somehow, his hand found her head, and started gently stroking her hair.

_He's getting closer…I can feel it. And, he's stroking my hair; it feels really nice. I didn't expect know something so simple could be this comforting. _Haruhi started going slightly deeper, trying to push her gag reflex back. Kyoya's other hand was gripping the couch he was sitting on, and Haruhi noticed his knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping the couch so tightly.

The closer Kyoya got, the less control he had. He kept trying to hold everything in, because an Ootori was always in control, yet it seemed that he was losing control the longer it went on.

Haruhi's tongue started moving, hesitantly at first. While her mouth was still moving, she tasted the sides of him. _It tastes like the rest of his skin._ Then she moved upwards, towards the tip, and licked up anything that wasn't soaked up. That's when she realized Kyoya had stopped caressing her hair and had started pulling her head up and down instead.

Kyoya let out a small stifled moan as she touched him with her tongue. He really couldn't seem to control himself around her. Suddenly, he looked down at her and realized she was looking at him with her big brown eyes. She tried to say something, but since her mouth was full it had only made him vibrate, which sent him close to his peak.

He realized that he had to let himself go, and to stop being so in control for him to release, so he let himself go, right into her mouth.

_That taste…I still want to know what that taste is like. But, at least I was able to finish him; I was really worried I wouldn't be able to. _Haruhi swallowed the last drop, and then looked up at her favorite sempai.

"Haruhi…I love you. So very much. I really hope you realize that." Kyoya looked her in the eyes this time, the sincerity ringing in his voice. _Why must he always avoid me, and then shower me with love, and then repeat?_ "Kyoya, you're my boyfriend. If I didn't think you loved me then why would I be sitting where I am right now?" Haruhi answered back, as she started to move from her position on the floor to a more favorable position on the couch.

Kyoya leaned in to kiss her briefly before pulling away and responding, "I know… I suppose it's just the fact that I worry a lot about coming across too cold towards you. It's almost time for school to end for the summer and I want to end on a high note academically." _I know you're the top of your class, and to impress your father you will always be the top of your class. "_Kyoya. I love you. And, I understand that you have to be top of the class. I have to be top of the class too or else my scholarship will be taken away. Sure that means we can't always spend a ton of time together, but I don't think I quite follow what you're saying." Haruhi chose her words carefully, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her before figuring out how she felt about anything.

"I'm not trying to say anything other than I love you. It's just that I've felt that you've resented me being busy and I wanted to correct that." Kyoya replied smoothly, trying to sooth her. He gently stroked her hair as he spoke.

Casually, Kyoya glanced at his watch. In thirty minutes, the host club would start, meaning that they needed to move to the front of the room soon. He stood up and turned around to face his love, offering his hand to her. "Come with me. It's time to entertain our gues- I mean our idiotic hosts."

Haruhi giggled. Kyoya really could be funny when he tried. Plus, he was right. Tamaki was such an idiot sometimes that it felt like everyone was just playing along to make him happy. She took his hand, and together they walked out of the storage room.

* * *

"Haruhi, you can get home by yourself right? You can't come over today because I have to leave now to be in a meeting with my father. I'll probably be too busy tonight to talk to you much." Kyoya told her this as he hugged her goodbye. "Sure Kyoya. I hope your meeting goes well. See you tomorrow." Haruhi replied smoothly. _Hikaru and Kaoru took off immediately after the club ended, claiming they had the perfect idea for our next cosplay. Hunny had karate practice and left early too. Tamaki had just left, and Kyoya's going. That leaves Mori, but I haven't seen him. _

After Kyoya safely left the room, Haruhi started looking around for her best friend. She never responded to him after he said he liked her, and although she was dating Kyoya, she felt like she should at least talk to him. As she was checking for him in the kitchen, she noticed the clouds outside. The dark clouds. A storm was coming. _Maybe if I find him, Mori can take me home._

She found him in the back of the kitchen, where Hunny's supply of cake was. "Hey Takashi, do you think you could give me a ride home? Kyoya's busy, and it looks like a storm and-" Mori cut her off, "Of course. Why did he leave you though?" Mori was a little irritated with Kyoya – it's not polite to leave your girlfriend alone when she's about to face her worst fear. "He had a meeting with his father…but it's okay if you stay over for a while right? My dad is away on business again." Haruhi sounded calm and collected, but she was fidgeting nervously.

Mori considered the girl in front of her. On one side he knew she really shouldn't be left alone, but on the other he didn't know if he had the control to have her cling to him without him doing anything.

A clap of thunder broke his train of thought and made up his mind for him: he would protect her. She reached over to hug him at the sound of the thunder, and Mori embraced her without question. "Let's go." He stated simply, wanting to get her home so he could make her some tea.

**(Mori's POV)**

Getting her to the car was hard, and after no one else was in sight he resorted to carrying her. Once they were in the car he settled for pulling her up against his body, and sitting in silence together and she tried to calm down.

_I want to make her feel better, but I also don't want to overstep any boundaries. I don't want her to end up leaving Kyoya just for me, and I don't want her to cheat on him with me either, so I can't start anything. I just have to keep myself in control. _

"Takashi….could you do me a favor?" Haruhi's words suddenly reached him, though she had been silent for most of the car ride, and they were almost at her house. "What is it?"

"Could you maybe stay at my house for a while? Just until the storm ends though you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll stay. You need me." _Why did I say that? Why would I say she needs me? She needs Kyoya, not me. If she had a choice, Kyoya would replace me. _

"Thank you…" Haruhi trailed off, as a bright flash of lighting light up the inside of the car. She leapt into Mori's lap and clung to his blazer, trying to hide from her fear. Mori's arms wrapped over her protectively, and they stayed like that until they reached her house.

Realizing Haruhi wasn't going to let go of him, he picked her up and carried her to her apartment. Once there, he set her down to unlock the door so they could go inside. He led her to the couch to sit down. "Would you like some tea?" Mori asked, trying to figure out if she would be okay while he was in the kitchen. She nodded.

_I'll stay until the storm is over, and then I'll leave. I won't talk to her about what I told her yesterday. She probably needs time to think. If you don't get control of your emotions then you'll be as bad as Tamaki. _Mori scolded himself for overthinking, but inside he knew that it was because he cared for Haruhi so much. It's hard to get over someone when you know that you could easily have a chance if she was single.

Once the tea was ready, he moved to the living room to find Haruhi huddled under a table. He gently pulled her out, placed her on the couch and put a cup of tea in her hand. "Drink."

Slowly, Haruhi drank. She calmed down after the first few sips, and relaxed even further when Mori pulled her to his side. They sat like that silently until the storm was over.

"Takashi, thank you for staying with me. I should let you go back home." Haruhi was grateful for Mori staying, but she really had a lot to think about and couldn't just have him stay with her all night.

"If you need me, you know you can always text or call me. I will always respond." Mori was watching her carefully, looking for any sign that she wasn't alright. When he was content that she was fine, he allowed himself to leave. _I'm falling for you, Haruhi Fujioka. _

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, but life kinda happens to everyone. I'll try to write as much as I can before school starts, and then I'll try to draw out the updates so I can be a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting :3 I hope you guys enjoy this story...especially the rising tension between our three main characters~** **Don't forget to review~**


End file.
